Fights
by kimacademy
Summary: Fights turn into a heart throbbing sight.
1. Chapter 1:A change

**Chapter 1: Lover's quarrel**

**Once there was a girl named Sakura and she was 17. She studies at Tomoeda. She has her bestfriend Tomoyo.**

**It was then the start of the school she packed her things then went to school.When she got there she saw Tomoyo."Hi Tomoyo, nice day huh!" she said with excitement.**

**"Yeah it is, its always nice for you Sakura, you're so cheerful today, is it because Touya didn't bother you?" Tomoyo said.Sakura smiled.**

**"Yeah, you can say that he's so sick you see ut I'm still worried you know." she said.Tomoyo laughed silently.It was interrupted when a boy named Shaoron entered the room grouchy.**

**"Hi Shaoron..."Sakura started but stopped by him.**

**"Shut up will you, you are so annoying!" he shouted. While putting his bag on his chair.Sakura frowned then turned into anger.**

**"Why you're so grouchy all the time, I don't think I've done something wrong but nooo you are just gonna shout at me and say hurtful stuff, you know you always ruin my day!" she said sarcasticly and fast.**

**"You know what, that's the reason I'm paranoid with you, you're so noisy and always shouting nonsense!" He said loudly with an angry face.**

**"NONSENSE! I don't say anything nonsense and as if you doooo...".she said angrily.Thier conversation if you an call that a conversation was interupted by Yamazaki.**

**"Did you know a girl and a boy who quarrels at this age is a lover's quarrel." he said.A large hand then grabbed his ears."You and your imagination Yamazaki but for once you said something that make sense." Chiharu said while pulling him out of the way.**

**The two were open mouthed.Tomoyo saw them then she smirked.Shaoron then saw Tomoyo he closed his mouth then went to his seat.**

**Sakura saw Shaoron seated so she also closed her mouth then she sat in her seat. "That idiot I hate him so much that I..." She thought.When suddenly she flashed back with what Yamazaki said, then she came to her senses, she swoved her head and said to herself "No way I'm gonna love that punk, never ever!"**

**When Tomoyo was seating down she looked at Sakura then smiled.She saw her then she understood what she was smiling about so she blushed then turned her head away. Fortunately, when she turned her head she was facing Shaoron.**

**She looked at him intensely eye to eye.She then blushed even more. She turned away right away when she realized what she was doing.Her heart beating like a drum played by a really crazy player.**

**Only a few minutes later Ms. Mizuki came in the classroom.The other students sat at thier prespective seats.**

**The class started but Sakura's mind flew way up in space.It was rather thinking about nothing.The bell rang and it was time for Lunch was the only time she came back to her senses. Tomoyo went infront of her."Sakura, I made lunch for two today would you like to share?" She said.**

**"But Tomoyo, I made lunch for two also, so..." she was interrupted.**

**"Ahh! Where's my lunch? Maybe I dropped it on the street again, oh no!" Shaoron screamed.**

**Tomoyo smiled. When Sakura saw this she realized what Tomoyo's about to do she butted in."No way Tomoyo, he is not sharing lunch with us."**

**"Oh come on Sakura, besides the extra lunch will be such a waste." Tomoyo pleaded with really cute eyes. Sakura couldn't resist that look of her's. She sighed. "Alright." she finally said. Sakura went to Shaoron. **

**"Li Shaoron, we brought too much food so I was wondering if you would like to share lunch with us, only because you don't have your lunch today, so yes or no?" Sakura said not looking in his eyes.He looked at her then he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, you're there I would have starved, It's awkward to say but... ... thank...you." he said.**

**Reviews pls.**

**AC: There will be more don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just lunching around

**Chapter 2:**

**A.C.: Hello, this is the continuation of the first chap. I hope you like the first one. We'll all I can say is that this is the next chap. Thanks for the review. Pls. review again. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**After Shaoron said that for no reason at all she blushed. Once again Tomoyo saw it so once again she smiled. This time the both of them didn't notice so they kept on staring at each other. Until Shaoron's stomach suddenly growled.**

**There was silence for awhile then a sudden laugh. **

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Sakura laughed. Tomoyo stared at her confused. Shaoron blushed.**

**"C'mon let's eat already before someone might eat someone." Sakura said with a little laugh. Tomoyo then understood. "Okay then let's go now and eat." Tomoyo said. Shaoron was a little mad about what Sakura did but cannot complain with the fact that they are only sharing lunch with him. **

**He just sighed. "Okay then shall we?" he invited.**

**They went to the fields then they ate lunch. While grabbing the sausage Sakura said "You're lucky Tomoyo insisted that we share lunch with you and we both brought two lunches, I can say inspite of your unluckyness you're still lucky." She then ate the sausage when she finished talking.**

**"Yes, you are right, I'm lucky enough to share a lunch with a really annoying person." He said while swallowing his food.He didn't notice what he had just done so he kept on eating. Then after he swallowed his next sausage he felt angry eyes looking towards him. Just then when he realized that he had angered a giver of food.**

**"Uhm, I'm sorry." he said in a squeaky voice.**

**But it was too late. "You are sooooo ungrateful and so illmannered!" Sakura shouted at him. He then sighed. He knew it was time to leave and besides he is full anyway. He stood up and left the blabber blab on her own.**

**"Just you wait you rude and... weak person!" Sakura said. She knew that it would anger him because Shaoron is on the taekwondo team. **

**He stopped from walking away. He turned around with really scary angry eyes. Sakura was startled. She knew he would get mad but she didn't know it was this much. He stared at her really fiercly. Sakura tried to hide her fear but you can see that she was trembling. He raised his fist really tight. Tomoyo was about to stop Shaoron when suddenly Naoko came infront of Sakura. The three of them was suprised.**

**"Sakura, do you think the character I wrote here in my story fits the story?" she asked while showing her the story.**

**There was silence among them. Shaoron's face turned into confusion. After awhile Sakura finally spoke. "Yeah... I think it fits..." she said in a low tone. Naoko turns to Shaoron the asked him the same question. He just nodded. Then she showed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at her. "Yeah, I think it does fit." she said.**

**Naoko looked at the three. "I knew it would fit." she said. She was happy with what they said ut shecould feel something was not right. She explored them once more. Then she realized something. She looked back and forth towards Shaoron and Sakura.**

**"I better go." she said then went towards the school building.**

**There was silence for awhile. It was silence because of the weirdness Naoko brought.**

**The silence was broken by Shaoron. "I think its almost time, I better go inside." he said while walking towards the school building.**

**A.C.: This is the end of the second chapter. I hope you like it. I promise I will write the third chapter as soon as possible. Pls. review again. I know it took awhile but here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise

**Chapter 3: The Suprise**

**A.C. Here I am again, sorry it took so long. Pls. review. I hope you like this chapter. This is like my third time to write at a hectic sched so I hope you like it.**

**As Shaoron entered the building he saw Yamazaki standing all alone near the window staring at something. He approached him immediately. **

**"Hey, Yamazaki what are you looking at?" he asked.**

**He sighed "Oh nothing." Then he went back to the classroom.**

**Shaoron wasn't convinced so he looked outside the window. He was suprised when he saw Sakura standing there fixing her stuff. He started to think that Yamazaki likes Sakura but he didn't put much concern about it on the past days.**

**He started to panic but he has no idea why he was panicking. He said to himself " Why am I panicking, so what if Yamazaki likes Sakura as if I care, he he he" he laughed softly but it faded away with a frown.**

**He was deep into space when a voice called his name out loud.**

**"Shaoron!" the voice screamed.**

**He looked at his back. He then saw Sakura.**

**"Why did you leave like that?" she asked.**

**"Your lucky I left if I didn't I would have punched your face and it would have been swollen by now." He said rudely. Tomoyo went infront of them because she knew it would start a fight again.**

**"Let's go back now to the classroom its almost time." she said while grabbing Sakura towards the classroom.**

**Shaoron just watched them leave. He shoved his head because he saw himself staring. "I should stop doing that" he said while going into the classroom. When he got inside he saw Yamazaki talking to Sakura. For some sudden reason his heart beat stopped. Then it beated again but in a very very fast manner. It was so fast that his chest hurt. He put his hand on his chest to ease the pain but the longer he looked the pain seems to grow even more.**

**He felt weak. His head ached as his heart ached. His eyes are now drowsy and his feet are wobbly. **

**His eyes are now blurry. Then after a second he became unconcious. Sakura turned her head and saw Shaoron dropping towards the floor. **

**"Shaoron!" she shouted while running towards him. Everybody looked at Shaoron and hurried towards him. He was on the floor when she got there. She kneeled and held his head into her lap. "Shaoron, Shaoron! wake up!" She kept on shouting over and over.**

**Everybody made some noise by talking at the same time and making a comotion. Thier teaher came in to the room and saw the large crowd. She hurried and went to see what's happening. Then she saw Shaoron at Sakura's lap unconcious. She forced her way into Shaoron. " Sakura, I'll take him to the nurses office right away, now give him tome." She said while getting Shaoron.Sakura then willingly gave him to her.**

**Shaoron's eyes opened slowly as he observed his surroundings. He saw some medicine tools so he assumed he was in the nurses office.**

**He looked at his side. He then saw Sakura sleeping by his side.**

**He looked at her and tried to remember what happened. Then as he remembered what happened his chest ached again. The nurse saw this so she stopped him.**

**" Don't think about what happened, I know it is something that really hurts." she said to him. He looked at her curious to know what she meant.**

**"I examined your heart ad I'm concluding that it might be something that really hurted your feelings, like... let's say, love." she said. When she said that his heart throbbed. He then blushed.**

**" You might be inlove with someone but your bestfriend likes her so you just gave her to him but you can't bear seing the one you love with your friend and you can't do something because it might hurts his feelings." she said.**

**It suprised him how she could predict something that exact. But he thought is it really what it is? This question rounded his mind.**

**I'm gonna find it out! **

**A.C. There you have it my third chapter. I really hope you like this one. It won't take some time before I make the fourth. I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A.C. Here comes the fourth chapter. I really don't know until what chapter its gonna end but pls. keep reviewing and have fun!**

**He sat up and looked at her intensily. "Thank you nurse, I'll keep it easy from now on." he said while looking at the nurse.**

**"You're welcome, now, if you'll excuse me I've got a coughing kid on the row." she said while she went out of the room. He watched her as she left the room. Then after the door closed he looked at Sakura again. **

**He was startled when she slowly upper her head. He then saw her face. "Her eyes are beatiful" he thought.**

**" Oh, your awake already." she said while yawning. "You know you really scared me."**

**"Why is that?" he asked.**

**" You might bully me and irritate me but you're still my friend you know." she said while smiling.**

**He was touched with what she said. He now stared at her even more. She immediately noticed that he was staring.**

**"What's wrong Shaoron, is there something that hurts you?" she asked.**

**The word hurts seems to get into him and makes him remember what happened in the classroom. The more he remembers it the more his chests hurts. She saw that he was hurt.**

**"Shaoron does it hurt again I'm gonna call the nurse." she said. **

**"Wait, how did you know It did hurt while I was in the classroom?" he asked. The pain went away when she said that but he panicked, he thought that the nurse might have told her how he might feel about her.**

**"The nurse told me that its the reason you past away she said you might have a heart problem." she said. When she said that he calmed down. He thanked the nurse inside his heart for not telling her his possible feelings towards her. "Well I'm fine now, so don't worry about me okay." he said while smiling at her. She smiled at him back. Her smile calms him down even more.**

**He then stood up. "Wait are you sure you want to get up now, you still need a lot of rest you know." she said worriedly.**

**"Hey, I told you not to worry about me" he said.**

**"But." she try to object but he put his finger on her lips.**

**"I'm fine so lets go already." he said while putting his finger out of her lips. He grabbed Sakura to the nurse and they asked permission to leave and then they left. They went straight to the classroom but the room is empty. They looked at the time. Its past five.**

**"Oh, is it dismissal already, I didn't notice, I slept there the whole time since the class haven't even started." she said suprised of her self.**

**He blushed when the thought that Sakura and him were all alone for a long time.**

**"Thanks, for being there for me, Sakura." he said. She was suprised because for the first time he called her by the name Sakura not something else that really annoys her.**

**She blushed hard."Why am I blushing?" She thought.**

**A.C. There you have it the fourth chapter, I told you it woudn't take that long. The next chapter is coming up so just you wait. Pls. review. Thanks for your reviews anyway Mussette.**


	5. Chapter 5: to the movies

**Chapter 5: To the Movies**

**A.C. Here is chapter 5. I hope you like my previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you also like this one. I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**He looked at her because he noticed that her face red. "Hey, are you sick?" he asked. She immediately panicked. "Oh no, he noticed it." she said to herself. **

**"No, I'm fine it just that, oh its just nothing okay." She said with a really fast voice. He was cofused. He knows nothing about girls. "Okay, maybe its just the heat, it can make you red so what do you say we go to a movie, you know its cold in there and besides I haven't watched a movie for awhile now, what do you say, yes?" he invited.**

**'Is he asking me in a date? I can't ask he'll think I like him, maybe I'll just go with him to the movies, maybe his reasons are true.' she thought.**

**"Okay, that will be fun, it is burning hot in here I might faint with the hotness, so I'll go with you." she said while blushing.**

**"Hey come on lets hurry you're getting really red already." he said while grabbing her hand towards the door. They went to the movies right away.**

**In the movies were five choices of movies. There are three horror movies and two dramatic movies. **

**"So, what do you want to watch Sakura?" he asked.**

**"He said my name again, why does it feels so good, oh well, I'm scared of horror movies so I'll choose a dramatic movie, so I'll choose that one." she thought**

**"I'll choose that one." she said while pointing to the movie picture.**

**"You want a dramatic movie? oh, I know you're scared of a horror movie are you?" he teased. She blushed and then nodded. "Its okay so lets watch that movie then." he said kindly. She was happy that he didn't tease her anymore about her phoebia.**

**As they were about to buy tickets for the movie, a voice behind called their names. "Shaoron, Sakura!" the voice called. They heard a man's voice. They searched for the person that was calling and they saw Yamazaki.**

**When he saw Yamazaki his heart thumped like like a trumpet. "Hi, Yamazaki" she said while Yamazaki was nearing them. When Yamazaki was finally with them his heart was filled with anger and jealousy. Yamazaki was near to Sakura. He feels like punching him but he thought it wouldn't be right to punch a friend. **

**"So Yamazaki, you here to watch a movie?" she asked.**

**"Yeah."he answered. **

**"Why, don't you come with us, if you are watching the same movie." she invited. When she said that his fist became hard.**

**"I'd love to watch whatever you are gonna watch besides I with nobody." he said.**

**"Stop yourself Shaoron, there is nothing that will happen between them." he said to himself.**

**They bought tickets then went to movie at once. They decided to sit infront so they did. Sakura was the first one to sit. Shaoron's heart thumped because there are vacant seats both sides of Sakura. He had no choice but to seat at the left of Sakura. Yamazaki then sat beside Sakura.**

**The movie started but he was not at ease knowing that Yamazaki was beside Sakura.**

**A.C. So how was that. Its a buzzard for Shaoron that Yamazaki was there. There will be more so pls. keep on reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A.C. I made the fifth chapter fast because there's no school at Saturdays. This is the sixth. I hope you keep on reviewing. I still don't know until what chapter its gonna end so pls. keep reading my story. Thank you.**

**He kept on looking at his left to see what Yamazaki's doing. So far now he just saw Yamazaki watching the movie. "I just hope that he won't make his move now, I haven't found out yet if I really like Sakura or not so pls. don't make a move yet." he said to himself but towards Yamazaki was his thoughts.**

**He calmed down a little after seeing that Yamazaki wasn't making a move for a long time already so he watched the movie. Then after a few minutes he looked at his left again. He was shocked with what he saw. **

**Sakura was crying. He wasn't shocked that she was crying but what he was worried about is that he doesn't know where Sakura will lean.**

**He watched her closely. Her head moved. He panicked even more.**

**Her head was slowly moving to the right. His heart jumped up and down. His fist harden once more. He couldn't do anything about it. But wait her tears fell even more, she then placed her head on his shoulder.**

**Shaoron's shoulder. His fist soften and his heart jumped for joy when Sakura chose him to lean on. He carefully placed his hand on her right shoulder. He seemed to be at peace after that and started to watch the movie again. The movie was slow so it took hours until it finished. It also means that it was long time that Sakura is leaning on him.**

**The movie soon ended. The lights turned on. People were already standing but some aren't because some are also crying. As for the three of them, they weren't standing yet. " Its a great movie!" Shaoron said even though he didn't like it.**

**He noticed that Sakura is still crying. "Oh come on Sakura, stop crying already." Shaoron said.**

**" But the movie is so touching." she said slowly while sniffing.**

**Yamazaki looked at his watch. He seemed to panicked. " Oh no, I forgot that I will be meeting somebody at the park today, I better be going guys." He said then ran off.**

**Shaoron was relieved that Yamazaki was gone. He felt that something is wet on his shoulder. He then looked to find out.**

**He almost forgot that Sakura was still there at his shoulder. " Sakura lets go already, I will be treating you an icecream if you would just stop crying and start standing." he pleaded while pushing her head gently away from his wet shoulder.**

**She stood up slowly followed by Shaoron.**

**A.C. Its a short one but I hope you will still like it. Pls. review. I will be writing chapter seven as soon as I could. I promise it will be a longer one so bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Big fight**

**A.C. Sorry that my sixth chapter was very short. This is the seventh chapter. I hope you like this one. I think I'm nearing to the end. Well pls. keep reviewing.**

**As they went out of the movie house, Sakura kept telling about the movie as if he hadn't watch the movie himself. A little while later, he already got irritated. " Will you stop it, I watched the movie my self you know, I don't want to be retold about it all over again, I only came with you in a very lame movie because your the girl but this time I am really mad." he said angrily.**

**She got teary eyed but she stopped it and turned her eye brows into mad brows.**

**"You are so not worthed to befriended with, one time your so kind then after awhile you become a house dog, barking nasty things!" she shouted. He couldn't anymore control his anger. He then said a bad word to her.(You B... you are so annoying!)**

**They were both suprised with what he said. He realized what he said but he didn't say sorry or anything because it felt right.**

**She cried then shouted, "How dare you say that word to me, from now on you're a nobody, an enemy, someone that is so nasty, I hate you!" then she ran off.**

**He bowed down his head . " I hate you too!" he shouted back while raising his head. His anger clouded his head.**

**"Maybe I really don't like her, its just an instict of that blasted nurse." he said to himself with full power anger. He harden his fist as hard as ever."Grrr, I hate that blasted girl!" he shouted out loud. Everybody around looked at them. He ran fast to the arcade trying to do something to calm him down.**

**In the arcade he saw Naoko. He didn't mind at all so he went straight to the arcade he wanted. But she saw him. She ran towards him. " Hi Shaoron, are you all alone?" she asked loudly because there were so much noise in the arcade.**

**He didn't answer. Again she asked the same question even louder.**

**He stood up and then raised his fist towards her but he stopped himself from punching her. " Shut up!" he shouted. Then he ran out the arcade hoping there will be a place to calm him down.**

**He then found no place at the mall to calm him down. He went out the mall went to the alleys. On the walls he saw hearts and two people names on it. It makes him even more sad just seeing those hearts. He sighed.**

**"I don't know what to do now." he said.**

**A.C. I know it took so long and its because I got so many projects and researches to finish I got no time to write. Well here it is anyway. Pls. review.**

**I will really appreciate comments and suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8: a nice meeting

Chapter 8

A.C. I'm so sorry Mussette that it took so long and I hadn't reviewed any of your stories because I was so busy with school that I haven't enough time to go online and to continue the story. So here it is, sorry to disappoint you.

He walked straight to the path. He was going to turn left but somebody accidentally bumped him. He stood up slowly. "I'm sorry." He pleaded but still wiping the stars out of his head. He finally cleared his head. He saw a girl about his age. "Oh, its you Shaoron." She said.

It's Chiharu. "Say, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked her.

"Oh, just taking a shortcut to the mall, how about you?" she asked back.

"Clearing my mind of some things, quite confidential." He answered.

"So, want to go with me to the mall?" she asked.

"I just went there but okay." He answered.

"Great, so let's go then and by the way have you seen Yamazaki, we were going to meet at the park of the mall you see." She asked. She started walking and Shaoron followed her. Yamazaki's name seems to be hurting him.

"Yes, he went with us in the movies and he left saying that he was going to meet you at the park." He answered. He was still hurt by the incident that happened inside the movies.

"Oh my, he must have been there a long time already." She said worriedly.

"No way, that's Yamazaki we are talking about, he is patient you know." He said. She laughed.

"Yeah, you are right, he's a weird one." She said while laughing. He gave out a fake laugh because he couldn't laugh truly after what happened.

They finally reached the park of the mall. They saw Yamazaki right away. They went to him. "Hi, Shaoron, nice to see you again, where is Sakura?" he asked.

He was hurt and the same time suspicious. "Well, she decided to go around by herself." He answered. He wasn't actually lying. It was the truth; Sakura chose to be alone anyway.

"Oh, so where did you two meet up?" he asked suspiciously.

"We met up in the alley, we didn't actually meet up nicely." She answered.

He was confused. "Why is that?" he asked.

"We bumped at each other at the turn, literally, bumped at each other." She answered putting emphasis on the word 'Bump'.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." He said

"You bet, it made stars circle around my head." She said in and exciting manner.

He looked at them talk. They were like couples. He wished that Sakura and him would make up fast. 'I admit now, that I like Sakura, I am going to try my best to win her love.' He thought.

Then he looked at Yamazaki. 'Does he really like Sakura, I don't think so, maybe I misunderstood, and maybe it was Chiharu that he was looking at not Sakura.' He thought. That thought cheered him up a little.

"Hey, Shaoron, there is Sakura." Yamazaki pointed.

She was sitting near a fountain. Sitting beautifully. "If you excuse me guys, I've got to talk to her privately." He excused. The two just nodded.

He walked towards her. He placed his hands on her both shoulders. Then he sat beside or you could say behind. It was a circle seat. She looked at the person touching her. She was surprised at the same time happy to see him. She started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Sakura, will you please forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sorry to for being annoying, I can't stand the thought that you are mad at me." She sobbed. He smiled with what she said.

"I'm not mad at you, I will never do that because you see………………."

A.C. Cut. Wait a minute. Please review. I will continue it. Want to know what's going to happen. Well, you just have to wait for the next chapter. Again pls. review. Thankies.


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Chapter 9: The confession

A.C. Again it took me some time to make another one because of these annoying projects. You do understand do you? Oh, well here it is I'm beginning to feel that my story is going to end sooner than I thought. Here it is please review!!!!!

"What is it Shaoron?" she curiously asked. She turned her whole body around facing him. He held her hands. He swallowed hard.

'Am I going to do this? I must be strong so there will be no more confusions.' He said to himself.

"You see, I do lo…………………" he was stopped when somebody fell on his lap which made both of them let go of each others hands. They looked at the girl that fell so coincidentally.

"What the, who are you?" he asked. They didn't see her face because they were concentrating on each other before it happened. The girl slowly raised her head. They were both surprised.

"Tomoyo!!! What the heck are you doing falling to his lap like that?" she asked hysterically.

"Oh, its just because I was spying on you both and I was quite getting in the way of some people that I was pushed." She answered. They were surprised at what she had just said.

"Tomoyo, I can't believe you." She said to her but not in a mad way.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you guys, so I better move along." She said then went away just like there was no one there. They were open mouthed.

"Uh, if I must continue?" He asked. She looked at him once more.

"Yeah, you must." She answered. He swallowed again but not that hard because that last weirdness built up his confidence.

"I really, really do love you Sakura." He said. It came out of his mouth continuously. Even he was surprised with the confidence he just showed.

He blushed hard. But he couldn't look down or turn his head away. He just looked at her straight.

Sakura didn't even bulged. She pushed his hand away. He was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to accept." She said while standing slowly.

He was shocked at the same time hurt. 'I knew it, I shouldn't have done that, now she's going to stay away from me forever.' He thought.

"Oh, its okay as long as I told you the truth and that is all that matters." He lied. He knew he wanted more than telling her the truth. He wanted her to love him like he does.

The both looked down. Then Shaoron stood up. "Excuse me, I got to go somewhere." He excused. Then he started walking towards Yamazaki and Chiharu. "Excuse me guys, I've got to go now, take care of Sakura for me." He said.

"You're going now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I better head off." Shaoron replied.

"So, goodbye then." He waved.

As he went off Chiharu followed him knowing that there is something wrong. As she followed him she waved Yamazaki goodbye.

She followed him until he stopped at a corner that is quiet and no people to hear what you are going to talk about.

A.C. I've just got to stop right there. Well, what do you say mate. I really like your titles Mussette. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A.C. Disappointed huh? I will not blame you, anyone will be. I'm not sure if you think that when time of confession there is always a good reply. Not me, I'm changing my style. So please read this and review.

When both of them reached their destinations, Chiharu asked him right away. "What's wrong Shaoron?"

"Oh, Chiharu its you, so you followed me huh?" he answered lowly " Its, just because, things didn't go according to my expectations."

"What expectations?" she asked again.

"It's Sa…Sa…." He said but then couldn't say it because he was too hurt.

"What the heck is Sa-Sa?" she asked with a really confused faced.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to talk about it." He replied with a really desperate face. She saw understood him right away and tried to think of something that would let him forget a little of it.

"Shaoron, let's go eat I'm hungry." She said. 'Now that was stupid.' She thought.

"Yeah sure." He said. They went to the nearest food store possible.

"So, this Sa-Sa, what is it?" she asked.

"It's Sa…Sa… I'm sorry, I just can't take it." He said. He felt crying but it wasn't necessary.

"Oh, okay but cheer up." She said.

"Don't worry about me, you just eat there okay." He said.

"Okay then." She said but she was really full.

"On second thought, you can just eat mine." She said while laughing slightly and pushing her plate towards him.

Tears suddenly poured down his cheeks. She noticed it right away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were such a sensitive person." She apologized.

"No, don't apologize, I just can't believe it, why did I have to tell her?" He sobbed.

"Tell what to whom?" she asked curiously.

"I told Sakura how I felt for her but she said she wasn't ready to answer, I just feel so embarrassed." He sobbed even more.

She was surprised with what he said.

"Well, don't be, its cool that you told her what you felt." She encouraged.

"But now it will never be the same, she might not talk to me like before or she might avoid me all the time." He said.

"So do you regret what you just did?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He answered.

"You must be strong, she didn't say no, now did she?" she asked.

"No, she said she is not ready to answer." He answered.

"See, you still have a chance to prove her, what a great guy you are but remember, be your self." She said.

"You're right, I do have a chance to prove her that I am a nice and sensitive guy but being my self." He said while he wipes away the tears in his eyes.

"That's the spirit." She said happily.

"Thanks Chiharu, I owe you one." He said.

He stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll do something about Yamazaki." He said then he went out of the restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked then she blushed really hard.

He ran back towards where he left Sakura. When he reached it she was still there. He gasped for air.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I have to annoy you like that, telling you that so straight." He apologized.

"Oh, that's okay Shaoron, you're brave you know." She complimented.

"Promise me you won't stay away from me after that." He said.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked.

"Just a hunch, so still friends?" he asked.

He felt braver and happier than before. He felt energized for a certain reason.

"Of course." She said then she smiled.

He smiled back at her and offered her a hand. She took his hand and stood up.

"Let's go to Yokito and see what he is doing right now." He suggested.

She was surprised with what he said. She then smiled even more.

"Yeah." She agreed.

They ran towards Yokito's job place and they ran happily. They quite felt comfortable with each other. Although they really don't know where he works because he keeps transferring, they ran all over the mall to search for him. As they ran hand in hand they for the unknown future.

This is the start of a stronger friendship and even more.

A.C. This is the end. Disappointed? I decided to end this like this because as I was writing this chapter I was listening to anime music. The music was leading me to this ending. Besides, I don't want any anime to end so I made this story without and certain happy or sad ending. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
